La Leyenda de la Isla Negra
by lamoco13
Summary: Una leyenda antigua. La aparición de una isla en el horizonte de Magnolia, sobre aguas más negras que la propia oscuridad. ¿Qué hará Fairy Tail cuando Makarov les ordene recuperar una preciada reliquia en medio de la noche de Halloween? ¿Regresarán a salvo o sufrirán las consecuencias de una maldición?
1. La Leyenda de la Isla Negra

_Tengo que escribir, tengo que escribir. Oh Dios, estoy sufriendo…_

_¡Yo! ¡He vuelto! C: Bueno…no ._. Pero me escapé de mis deberes por un rato para escribir, ¡QUE ME MUERO, ES HALLOWEEN! Q.Q Aunque creo que ya me oxidé ._. Veamos cómo queda esto. Perdonen por lo del "capítulo pasado" pero de verdad no pude terminar a tiempo :C_

_(__**Spoiler 304, 305 y 306.**__ Bueno…ya me agregaron un personaje a la lista. ¿Quién es esa princesa? ¿Es buena, mala? Y la encapuchada… vamos, si esperé quién sabe cuántos siglos para confirmar que Tobi era Obito, esperaré por esto aunque sea el fin del mundo ._. [Y a ver cómo le hago para conseguir internet XD] *-* ERES GRANDE, MAVIS. [Gajeel. Santo Dios…AMÉ SU NUEVO TRAJE :Q_ ¡pero ese cuello de la camisa lo sigue arruinando! DX]. En tu cara Rufus, ¡ja! Y Mavis, eres una completa genio ._. Jojojo, Gray se jodió a Rufus :B_

_**Episodio 153.**__ Completa blasfemia. Cortaron la escena GaLe y la de los baños. Ya no me gusta el anime )': Me estar triste)._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad del magnífico__**Hiro Mashima.**_

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar:**

1.- Ubicación: Después de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, suponiendo que todo acabe BIEN e.e

2.- —Diálogos—

3.- _Pensamientos._

4.- Las palabras que estén solas en _cursiva, _son las resaltadas en la historia.

5.- Separador para escenas: -o-o-o-

* * *

**La Leyenda de la Isla Negra**

30 de Octubre. Vísperas de Halloween. Toda Magnolia ya se hallaba vestida de múltiples tonalidades de anaranjado, negro y morado. Las tiendas de disfraces estaban abarrotadas y los expendios de dulces se agotaban con rapidez.

—Vaya, no sabía que aquí todos se entusiasmaran tanto por el Halloween.

Lucy Heartfilia caminaba entre grandes aglomeraciones de personas, tratando de llegar a Fairy Tail. Si bien el gremio no era tan grande como hace siete años, después de haber ganado los Grandes Juegos Mágicos sin mayores incidentes catastróficos, se habían iniciado algunas remodelaciones hace un par de semanas. Los vientos fríos del otoño agitaban un poco su cabello conforme caminaba. Se enroscó un poco más la bufanda roja que llevaba al cuello. El cielo se hallaba despejado y los débiles rayos del Sol acariciaban levemente los árboles, que comenzaban a perder sus hojas rojizas y naranjas, tapizando los suelos. Sus botas crujían con cada una de las que pisaba. Después de un trayecto más largo de lo normal, logró llegar al gremio. Para su sorpresa, las decoraciones de Halloween también se hacían presentes en todo el lugar.

—¡Oi Lucy! —un peli rosado apareció por un lado con una paleta a medio comer en la mano y una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro—. ¿Ya estás lista?

—¡Aye, sir! —dijo también un pequeño gato azul.

—¿Lista para qué? —cuestionó la maga de Espíritus estelares enarcando una ceja.

—Halloween.

Natsu le mostró una pequeña tarjeta naranja con franjas negras, que tenía una calabaza en el extremo superior.

—¿Ustedes celebran Halloween?

—Lo hacemos cada año —apareció una pelirroja poco después, vestida con su usual armadura—. Pero casi siempre todo termina quemado por Natsu, Cana termina más ebria de lo normal, Gray pierde más ropa de la usual y Happy se come todos los dulces.

—Pero parece que este año no va a ser igual —prosiguió una peli azul, que había oído parte de la conversación.

—Levy-chan —la rubia dirigió la mirada hacia su amiga.

—Mirajane se ofreció a decorar el gremio y hacer las invitaciones. Lisanna y Elfman la estuvieron ayudando. Creo que el Maestro piensa hacer las cosas diferentes. Hace rato dijo que nos tenía un anuncio, pero que estaba esperando a que todos los miembros estuvieran presentes.

Poco después, la mayor de los Strauss se plantó frente a Lucy, ofreciéndole el mismo tipo de tarjeta que Natsu le había mostrado.

—Lucy —saludó con una sonrisa—. Para ti, espero puedas venir.

La Heartfilia observó con mayor atención el pequeño pedazo de papel, leyéndolo en voz alta con rapidez.

—Pesadilla de Halloween. Concurso de disfraces, dulces y alcohol al estilo Fairy Tail. 31 de Octubre a las 18:00 horas.

La maga sonrió, entusiasmada por la idea.

—¡Claro que vendré! —respondió sonriendo.

Mirajane prosiguió con la repartición de las invitaciones a los demás magos presentes. Poco después de terminar, una voz se escuchó desde la barra. Makarov se hallaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas. Carraspeó llamando la atención de todos.

—Permítanme un momento su atención —comenzó a hablar con los ojos cerrados—. Como verán, realizaremos nuestra tradición anual de celebrar el Halloween. Y esta vez —se detuvo, mirando fijamente al Dragon Slayer de Fuego—, he tomado las medidas necesarias para evitar cualquier tipo de _incidente_ y que no se destruya el nuevo gremio.

Natsu sólo sonrió ante el comentario.

—Bueno —continuó el Dreyar—, conocen las reglas. Nadie puede quedarse sin pedir dulces. Todos deben divertirse y disfrutar de la noche hasta que no puedan más. Pero lo más importante, nadie puede entrar si no viene disfrazado.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó un pelinegro por un lado—. Debe de estar loco, no pienso disfrazarme de ningún estúpido monstruo.

—No seas tan amargado, Gajeel —contestó su compañero Exceed, que se hallaba sentado enfrente de él—. Creo que será divertido.

—Lo que tú digas, gato —respondió desinteresado.

—Geez —se quejó un mago de hielo—. No importa lo que el Maestro haga, Natsu siempre termina destruyendo todo.

—¡Disfrazarse no es de hombres! —indicó Elfman levantando los puños.

—Bah, no sean aguafiestas —murmuró Wakaba con un puro en su boca—. Háganlo por la tradición.

—Yo no pienso venir —Gajeel se cruzó de brazos.

—Yo tampoco —lo apoyó el Fullbuster.

—_¡Kyaaaaa! ¿Gray-sama no vendrá? _—pensaba una peli azul observando oculta detrás de un poste—. _Entonces tampoco tiene sentido que Juvia venga._

Los chicos sintieron cómo una fuerte tensión inundaba el ambiente alrededor de ellos. Comenzaron a sudar fío ante la intensa mirada de una peliblanca parada delante suyo.

—Llevo planeando esta fiesta con el Maestro desde hace más de un mes —comenzó a decir Mirajane con una sonrisa en su rostro y un aura negra rodeándola—. No puedo aceptar un no por respuesta.

—Creo que no nos haría daño venir —respondió con rapidez el mago de hielo.

—Claro, no es mala idea —continuó el Dragon Slayer de hierro recibiendo una carcajada por parte de Lily.

—¡Los disfraces son de hombres!

La Strauss recuperó su antiguo semblante, retirándose a otro lado del gremio.

—Mierda, hombre —comentó el Redfox—. Tu hermana da miedo.

—A veces no sé a quién temerle más. Si a ella o a Erza —dijo también Gray.

A Elfman sólo le restó suspirar.

-o-o-o-

Las preparaciones oficiales transcurrieron el resto del día y todos los miembros se vieron inmiscuidos dentro de los planes de _la demonio _Mirajane.

—Parece que esto será divertido, ¿no Charle? —preguntó una sonriente Wendy colgando varias telarañas en el techo, con la ayuda de su compañera.

—Si tú lo dices —respondió la gata blanca, volando y sosteniendo a la Marvell—. ¿De qué te piensas disfrazar?

—Aún no lo sé. Pero tengo el resto del día para decidirlo —contestó alegre.

El Maestro observaba con complacencia los resultados de su plan. Sonrió ampliamente. Ansiaba que ya llegara Halloween.

-o-o-o-

31 de Octubre. 18:00 horas.

Magnolia ya estaba sumergida en las penumbras. Múltiples calabazas con agujeros en ojos y boca alumbraban los caminos hacia las casas de toda la ciudad. Esqueletos colgaban de los árboles y de las fachadas. La ciudad se vería tétrica con excepción de sinnúmero de niños que corrían de un lado a otro pidiendo dulces.

Los magos comenzaban a llegar al gremio, que se veía mucho más espeluznante que el día anterior. Miles de telarañas cubrían puertas y ventanas, impidiendo el paso a propósito. El sendero que dirigía a Fairy Tail tenía a ambos extremos lápidas incrustadas en el suelo, con cráneos teñidos de rojos, dando la apariencia de estar ensangrentados. Las máscaras y los disfraces evitaban distinguir a los demás. Lucy llevaba un largo vestido blanco con manchas rojasy múltiples rasgaduras. Llevaba pintados artificialmente la cara y los brazos de un color azul claro. Cicatrices falsas y _sangre _llenaban su rostro. Sonrió entusiasmada y ser apresuró en entrar.

—¡Wow! —exclamó viendo el interior.

Largas y espeluznantes arañas colgaban por todo el techo. Había lámparas de lacrima desprendiendo una intensa luz anaranjada en cada esquina del gremio.

—¡Lu-chan!

La rubia se giró ante la voz que la llamaba.

—¡Levy-chan! —saludó feliz.

La McGarden llevaba su cabello suelto. Portaba un atuendo consistente en un corsé negro con amarraderas moradas. Iba acompañada de una falda de igual color que le llegaba la mitad del muslo y un par de botas negras que le llegaban hasta la rodilla. De su espalda, salían un par de alas oscuras que brillaban con las luces del lugar.

—Levy-chan, ¡me encanta tu traje de murciélago!

—Gracias —respondió alegre—. Lo mismo digo de tu… —se detuvo observando su disfraz.

—Soy un cadáver. El cadáver de la novia —dijo sonriendo.

—¡Genial!

—Hola Lucy —saludó tímidamente una pequeña hada acompañada de su gata egipcia.

—¡Wendy, Charle! Qué bien se ven.

—¡Gracias! –contestó la Marvell.

La Dragon Slayer del Cielo portaba un disfraz dorado de hada, mientras la Exceed vestía prendas árabes.

—Charle, te ves muy bonita —saludó un gato azul por un lado.

—¿Happy? ¿Qué rayos eres?

—¡Soy un pescado azul, aye! —respondió animado, levantando una pata en el aire.

—Happy, Charle —dijo también un Exceed negro por un lado.

—¡Lily! —sonrió la maga de Solid Script abrazando al pequeño gato—. ¡Te ves tan lindo!

—Hola Levy, tú también te ves…¿linda? Aunque yo diría aterradora.

La chica sonrió, dejando a Pantherlily en el suelo. Llevaba un traje que consistía en una gran calabaza que rodeaba su cuerpo. Sólo había agujeros que dejaban al descubierto sus cuatro patas. Sobre la cabeza llevaba un pequeño sombrero que simulaba el tallo de la misma.

—¡Lu-chan! Ven, vamos por algunos dulces —y la McGarden la jaló del brazo.

Había cientos de velas que iluminaban todo el gremio. Las mesas estaban dispuestas en el pasillo central, cubiertas con calabazas repletas de dulces de todos los tipos y sabores, grandes tazones llenos de alcohol y algunas figurillas de gatos negros y cráneos.

—Esto es espeluznante —murmuró la rubia.

En una de las sillas contiguas, se hallaba una castaña, disfrutando de su _pasatiempo _favorito.

—Oi, Cana, ¿qué ese no es tu traje de baño? —cuestionó la peli azul.

—Sí, ¿y? Yo lo considero un disfraz —respondió terriblemente sonrojada mientras seguía bebiendo del barril de cerveza.

-o-o-o-

—_¡Kyaa! ¡Gray-sama se ve tan sexy con su traje de Drácula! _—pensaba Juvia observando al Fullbuster desde el otro lado del gremio.

—¿Juvia? –inquirió una peliblanca vestida acercándose a la Loxar.

—Ah, ¡hola Lisanna!

La Strauss levaba un vestido corto blanco, unas alas llenas de plumas atadas a su espalda y una aureola dorada sobre su cabeza.

—No sabía que tú y Gray se pusieron de acuerdo para vestirse de vampiros.

—¡No, no! ¡Nada de eso! —gritó frenéticamente la maga de agua agitando los brazos en el aire—. ¡Juvia no estuvo espiando a Gray-sama todo el día para saber qué traje usaría!

—P-Pero si yo no dije nada de eso… —una gota de sudor resbaló por su nuca.

-o-o-o-

—Ese disfraz le sienta a la perfección a esa loca —indicó Gajeel observando a Mirajane, que estaba platicando con sus hermanos—. Una _completa bruja._

—Y qué lo digas —lo apoyó Gray hablando entre sus colmillos falsos.

—Oi, cabeza de metal, ¿qué se supone que eres?

—Soy un hombre lobo, Salamander. —llevaba unas orejas postizas sobre la cabeza, garras falsas en sus manos y todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de pelaje oscuro. ¿Y tú de qué demonios te vestiste?

—¡De Igneel! —aclaró triunfante. Llevaba una botarga roja de dragón que sólo tenía agujeros para sus ojos, nariz y boca. En sus manos y pies se formaban algunas garras.

—Idiota —murmuró el pelinegro.

Un zombie con la ropa andrajosa, manchas de _sangre _por todo el cuerpo, maquillaje pálido y cicatrices apareció por un lado.

—Pensé que realmente no vendrían —dijo Elfman mirando a los demás.

—Maldición, yo no quería —aclaró el mago de hielo—. Pero era esto o enfrentar a tu hermana.

—Yo tengo otra razón por la que Gajeel vino —se acercó Lily con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?

—Viniste porque sabías que cierta maga también iba a venir.

—¿Qué? No seas estúpido, gato. La enana no tiene nada qué ver en esta tontería.

—¿Eh? Pero si yo nunca mencioné que se tratara de Levy —aclaró triunfante.

El Redfox abrió la boca para responder, pero al final se quedó callado. Gray, Elfman y Natsu estallaron en carcajadas.

—¡Cierren la maldita boca, idiotas!

-o-o-o-

—¡Jajajaja! ¿De qué diablos te disfrazaste? —se burlaba Wakaba, con una máscara de Frankenstein—. ¿De verdad eres Macao? Ay, no puedo creerlo —dijo estallando en carcajadas.

—Noooo, soy tu mamá en calzones —contestó con sarcasmo—. Para tu información soy una lagartija.

—¿Una lagartija? ¿Qué clase de traje es ese? —seguía riendo el hombre.

—¡El más original!

—Lo que tú digas, ¡imitación de canario fluorescente! ¡Jajajaja!

—Papá… —un Romeo con cuernos y cola de diablo estrelló la cabeza contra la mesa.

-o-o-o-

La fiesta transcurrió de lo más normal. Si el término _normal _podría aplicarse a Fairy Tail. Todos los miembros comían, bebían, reían y disfrutaban. Todo en exceso. Como era común en ellos.

—¡¿Dulce o truco?! —gritaban los niños a la entrada del gremio.

—¡Argh! Pero qué disfraces tan elaborados —decía un pequeño hombre con un parche en el ojo.

—¡Gracias, señor! ¡Feliz Halloween!

Makarov entró de nuevo al establecimiento. Llevaba un perico falso atado al hombro. Una pañoleta envolvía su cabello y sus ropas holgadas cubrían su cuerpo.

—Es muy amable de su parte regalar dulces a los niños, Maestro —dijo la mayor de los Strauss.

—Argh, ¿qué sería de Halloween sin los dulces?

Mirajane asintió sonriente con la cabeza.

—Pelea conmigo, hielitos.

—Je, si eso quieres cabeza de flama.

—¡Oh no! ¡No se pongan a pelear! ¡Acabamos de reconstruir el gremio! —gritó Lisanna alarmada.

—No lo harán.

Una pelirroja vestida en un traje de gato blanco habló amenazante. Llevaba unos guantes de patas en ambas manos, unas orejas peludas en su cabeza y una cola implementada en su traje.

—Si se atreven a iniciar una pelea, juro que lo lamentarán.

Ambos magos se abrazaron.

—¡Aye, sir! —respondieron al unísono con una sonrisa forzada.

—Bien —sonrió Erza—. Ahora, a buscar pastel de fresa —indició con los ojos iluminados.

Mientras tanto, cada uno de los magos seguía en sus asuntos. De repente, un fuerte y desgarrador grito retumbó por todo el lugar, filtrándose en las paredes y haciendo temblar un poco el establecimiento. Hubo un silencio sepulcral y los aullidos de una manada de lobos lejana resonaron a lo largo de Magnolia.

—¿Q-Qué fue eso? —preguntó Wendy con voz temblorosa.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos. Unas fuertes ráfagas de viento entraron por las ventanas, apagando muchas velas.

—Hmm —Makarov se sentó sobre la barra, cruzándose de piernas, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué sucede, Maestro? —preguntó la mayor de los Strauss.

—Parece que está aquí.

—¿De qué está hablando? —inquirió Wakaba con un escalofrío.

Los demás miembros del gremio se acercaron entre ellos para oír lo que tenía que decir el Dreyar.

—La Isla Negra —comentó el Dreyar con seriedad.

—¿La Isla Negra? —repitieron varios magos al unísono.

—Neh, Maestro, ¿no estará diciendo…? —comenzó a decir Macao.

El aludido sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—Está aquí —repitió.

—Maestro, ¿de qué está hablando? —intervino Erza—. ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

—La leyenda de la isla negra —dijo el hombre—. Es una isla que sólo aparece la última noche de Octubre cerca de las costas de Magnolia. Se dice que tiene un bosque tan espeso que incluso de día, a nivel del suelo todo es oscuro. Ha habido marineros que dicen que las aguas del mar se tiñen de negro profundo ante su aparición. Se cree que la Primera realizó ahí una de sus últimas misiones antes de fallecer. Y dejó cosas valiosas que ahora son consideradas reliquias de Fairy Tail. Pero se cuenta que nadie de los que ha entrado ha podido salir con vida, pues se dice que ahí habitan fantasmas y otros espíritus que devoran tu alma.

—¿Qué nos está queriendo decir con esto, Maestro? —cuestionó el Strauss.

—Quiero que recuperen esas reliquias —respondió él directamente.

—¡¿Qué, está loco?! —profirió el dragón rojo—. Yo no pienso ir a una isla oscura llena de zombies que se comerán mi cerebro.

—Los zombies no existen, idiota.

—¿Cómo lo sabes, cabeza de hielo? El hecho de que no hayas visto ninguno no significa que no existan.

Gray se golpeó con fuerza la frente con la palma de la mano.

—Si serás.

—Tranquilo, Natsu —contestó Makarov—. Se cuenta que no hay nada de eso. Pero dicen que si logras salir con vida de la isla, serás maldecido por toda la eternidad.

—¿Entonces no hay monstruos? ¡Yosh! Estoy encendido. Déjenos esto a nosotros, viejo.

—¿Te preocupan más los monstruos que una maldición eterna? —murmuró la maga de espíritus estelares con incredulidad.

Natsu giró hacia sus amigos, que asintieron con la cabeza.

—P-Pero yo no quiero ir —habló la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡¿Y te haces llamar un hombre?!

—Soy mujer, Elfman —aclaró la chica.

—No seas cobarde, Lucy —continuó la Scarlet con autoridad—. Tenemos que hacer esto por el bien del gremio.

—¿Y p-por qué t-tengo que ir yo…?

—Tengan cuidado —indicó el Maestro con seriedad.

—No se preocupe, volveremos antes de Cana termine

—¿Qué? –gritó la aludida desde un extremo.

—C-Creo que también iré con ustedes.

—¿Estás segura, Wendy?

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza y Wendy, junto con Happy y Charle se encaminaron hacia la salida del gremio.

—Gihi, no te quedarás con toda la diversión, Salamander —dijo Gajeel apareciendo por un lado—. Lily y yo también iremos.

El peli rosa sonrió, mostrando los colmillos.

—Veremos quién encuentra esa cosa primero, hierrito.

Y así, los seis magos, junto con los tres gatos, darían inicio con su nueva misión. Una misión que, claramente, no sería como ninguna otra.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_¡Ajsdf ja fjsd! Terminé el primer capítulo x.x De verdad, me disculpo de nuevo por lo de ayer. Pero ya vieron, aquí está la historia. Espero actualizar el que sigue en dos días más y terminar lo más pronto posible._

_¿Reviews? Muchas gracias C: Y feliz Halloween atrasado x.x_


	2. La Leyenda de la Isla Negra Parte II

_¡Yosh! Hace mucho que fue Halloween, pero en fin -.- Tengo que terminar lo que empecé XD. Y no me dan ganas de esperar otro año. Ya pues. Segunda parte C:_

_**Disclaimer: **__Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad del magnífico __**Hiro Mashima. **_

* * *

**La Leyenda de la Isla Negra. Parte II**

—Estoy cansada. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

Lucy caminaba con la espalda encorvada hacia abajo con sus brazos colgando a ambos extremos de su cuerpo. El maquillaje comenzaba a tornarse acuoso por el sudor producido por el esfuerzo que hacía.

—Bueno —murmuró una pelirroja—, ¿a quién se le ocurre caminar hasta acá con tacones?

—No traigo otros zapatos —contestó la Heartfilia—. Y yo no pensaba venir en primer lugar…

—Bah, será divertido —Natsu caminaba despreocupado con las manos entrelazadas por detrás de su cabeza.

El trayecto hacia el muelle no quedaba tan lejos del gremio de Fairy Tail. Una luna llena alumbraba el cielo despejado, emitiendo una luz resplandeciente. Los niños y varios adultos también disfrazados deambulaban por las calles y los gritos y risas resonaban por todo el lugar.

—Me sorprende que estén tan calmados después de semejante alarido —comentó el gato azul comenzando a temblar dentro de su traje de pescado.

—Tranquilo Happy —lo reanimó su dueño—. Sólo debió ser una broma.

Siguieron caminando hasta divisar el inmenso océano. La luna iluminaba las oscuras aguas, perdiéndose en un reflejo algo distorsionado. Para aquellos rumbos, no había presencia alguna de otras personas. Los magos caminaron entre la suave arena, fría por los aires helados que la azotaban con continuidad, hasta llegar a un viejo muelle hecho de madera, que parecía sucumbir con lentitud ante el leve choque de las olas contra sus pilares. Esperaron unos minutos, sin que ocurriera nada _extraño._

—Aquí no hay ninguna isla —declaró Gray mirando hacia el horizonte—. No sé qué planeaba el Maestro pero yo me voy de aquí.

Justo cuando el Fullbuster dio media vuelta para iniciar su trayecto de regreso al gremio, las calmadas aguas comenzaron a agitarse. El muelle empezó a sacudirse con brusquedad debajo de los pies de los magos. Natsu y Gajeel cayeron contra la madera, sujetándose débilmente entre los tablones mientras se cubrían la boca con la mano, conteniendo las náuseas. Mientras, los demás observaban atónitos cómo una gran estructura surgía de las profundas aguas del mar a la vez que todo el lugar se cubría por una densa capa de neblina que comenzaba a dificultar la visión. El muelle siguió moviéndose por un par de segundos más hasta detenerse por completo. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento gélido impactó contra el rostro de los magos. Cuando el movimiento por fin cesó, ambos Dragon Slayer lograron ponerse de pie con un poco de dificultad.

—¿Estás bien, Natsu? —cuestionó Happy flotando a lado del peli rosado, que asintió con la cabeza.

—Eres patético —se burló en cambio el Exceed negro, que seguía de pie sobre el muelle.

—Cierra la boca —contestó el Redfox con tosquedad, frunciendo el ceño.

—Parece que _sí _hay una isla, Gray —habló Erza mirando a su compañero.

—Tch.

—E-Esto da miedo —murmuró la Marvell.

—Tranquilízate Wendy —le dijo Charle colocando una pata contra su pierna temblorosa.

—Y-Yo apoyo a Wendy —siguió la rubia con voz ahogada—. Vámonos de aquí.

—No podemos irnos ahora —indicó la Scarlet—. Debemos completar la misión. Si quieres irte Lucy, puedes decirle al Maestro que hemos encontrado la isla. No tardaremos en volver.

—D-De acuerdo.

La maga de espíritus celestiales se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a regresar al gremio. Dio un par de pasos tambaleantes y su cuerpo chocó contra _algo._

—¿Por qué tanta prisa, señorita? —cuestionó la voz de una persona delante de ella—. ¿No sabe que estos rumbos son peligrosos cuando ha aparecido la _Isla Negra_?

Lucy dio un respingo, retrocediendo con lentitud, de espaldas hacia sus compañeros. La figura se acercó, disipándose un poco y mostrando a un hombre desaliñado, de mediana edad. Vestía un pantalón y una camisa rasgados en varias partes. Su profusa barba le cubría la mayor parte del rostro, aparentando una gran masa enmarañada de cabello descuidado.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Gray con cierto recelo.

—Mi nombre no es importante —respondió el aludido—. Sólo vengo a advertirles. Deberían irse de inmediato.

—¿Y eso por qué? —inquirió el Dragneel desafiante, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—¿Es qué no lo sabes? —cuestionó el hombre con los ojos abiertos y una cara de horror—. Cada vez que la Isla Negra aparece, ¡hay muerte! ¡Mucha muerte! Se dice que hay monstruos que se encargan de descuartizar los cuerpos que encuentran…

—¿M-Monstruos? —Lucy y Wendy se abrazaron.

—Eso ya lo sabíamos —contestó Lily por un lado.

—Lo cierto es que —siguió el individuo con un tono lúgubre—, nadie que haya entrado ha vuelto a salir con vida.

—¿N-Nadie? —volvieron a decir la rubia y la Marvell.

—Entonces no has oído de Fairy Tail —Gajeel sonrió de lado, mostrando los colmillos y tronándose los nudillos.

—Eso es cierto —la pelirroja levantó la cabeza con orgullo—. Seremos los primeros en volver.

—De acuerdo, _Fairy Tail _—contestó el hombre resaltando las palabras—. Pero recuerden que yo se los advertí.

—Yo ya dije que no voy —indicó la Heartfilia.

—Bueno, entonces quédate aquí con _él _—Gray agitó la cabeza en dirección al desconocido—. Tal vez te muestre algún tatuaje o uno que otro diente podrido.

Lucy miró hacia el individuo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, segundos después viró hacia sus compañeros, que seguían avanzando por el muelle.

—¡Esperen!

El hombre mostró una sonrisa torcida a la vez que veía a los magos alejándose. Rió quedamente mientras su cuerpo desaparecía con lentitud entre una espesa capa de niebla.

-o-o-o-

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Natsu.

El muelle había llegado a su fin. La bruma impedía distinguir el inicio de las aguas del mar. Aún así, lograron ver que ningún bote se hallaba anclado.

—Oh bueno, no podemos cruzar, será mejor que regresemos —Lucy se dio media vuelta, pero algo la detuvo.

—No te muevas —Erza la sostuvo del velo de novia que llevaba sobre la cabeza.

—¿Pero cómo cruzaremos?

Gray sonrió.

—Por favor, somos magos —acercó sus manos al agua—. ¡Ice-Make: Floor!

La superficie de las aguas comenzó a congelarse, formando un camino de hielo que se perdía entre la niebla a la distancia. El Fullbuster saltó sobre la superficie, comenzando a deslizarse con agilidad.

—¡Kansou: Kureha no Yoroi! —Erza saltó, cambiando su traje a su armadura de las negras, elevándola en el aire.

—¡Vamos Happy! —sonrió el Dragneel.

—¡Aye, sir!

—Gihi. ¡Lily!

Happy, Charle y Lily tomaron a sus respectivos Dragon Slayer, haciendo aparecer sus alas por encima de sus disfraces. Los magos fueron perdiéndose poco a poco mientras se adentraban entre la niebla y la oscuridad.

—¡Chicos, esperen! —gritó la rubia con desesperación—. ¡No me dejen sola!

Suspiró y sacó una de las llaves del estuche que llevaba colgando a un cinturón blanco de su vestido.

—¡Ábrete, puerta de la doncella: Virgo!

—¿Hora del castigo, princesa? —la peli rosada llevaba un conjunto árabe con un delgado velo que le cubría el rostro.

—¡¿Qué diablos haces vestida así?!

—Es Halloween, princesa. ¿Quiere castigarme?

—Olvídalo. Llévame hacia esa isla —le dijo apuntando al lugar con un dedo.

—Claro —la espíritu celestial levantó a la Heartfilia entre sus brazos.

—¡No, no! ¡Espera! ¡Te vas a resbalaaaaaaaaaar!

Su voz hizo eco a la vez que Virgo saltaba sobre el hielo y seguía con dificultad el camino que Gray había creado.

-o-o-o-

—Parece que estamos en un bosque —murmuró Wendy con la voz temblando.

Los magos se encontraban en las orillas de la isla, donde las aguas del océano besaban con delicadeza las tierras circundantes del lugar. A pocos metros, un gran número de árboles cubría el suelo, extendiéndose por toda el área y simulando un amplio bosque que parecía no tener final.

—Vamos —indicó Erza caminando por delante, deshaciéndose de su armadura y volviendo a su disfraz de gato.

—Oi, ¿dónde está Lucy? —cuestionó el mago de hielo buscando a su compañera con la mirada.

—¡Kyaaaaaa!

A modo de respuesta, la Heartfilia apareció gritando, aferrada con fuerza a Virgo, que se tambaleaba sobre el hielo. El cambio de terreno hizo que la peli rosada tropezara, tirando a la maga sobre la húmeda tierra.

—¿Está bien princesa? —cuestionó la espíritu incorporándose y ayudando a la rubia a ponerse de pie.

—Sí —respondió la aludida frotándose la espalda con una mano—. Gracias Virgo, puedes regresar.

—Cuando guste, princesa —hizo una reverencia y desapareció en una nube de humo.

—No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto —susurró Lucy para sí misma.

Erza sonrió.

—Sigamos.

Se adentraron en el bosque. Los árboles tenían una altura sorprendente, con hojas gruesas cubriendo sus ramas. Aullidos de lobos y otros sonidos de animales resonaban por todo el lugar. Los ojos de los búhos resplandecían en medio de la oscuridad y las ramas y hojas secas sucumbían debajo de los pies de los magos. La niebla se volvía más profusa conforme avanzaban, impidiendo distinguir el sendero que seguían. El Exceed azul tropezó con algunos arbustos, chocando contra la espalda de su compañera.

—¡Ten cuidado, Happy! —le reclamó.

—Lo siento Charle. No puedo por dónde camino.

—¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos exactamente? —cuestionó Lily—. _Es incómodo caminar con una calabaza como cuerpo __—_se dijo a sí mismo.

Avanzaron poco a poco abriéndose paso entre los árboles, tratando de seguir una línea recta que los llevara al lugar que estaban buscando. Diversos ruidos extraños surgían de todos lados, perturbando a la rubia. Pasaron varios minutos y parecía que los magos no llegaban a ninguna parte.

—¿Qué no habíamos pasado ya por aquí antes? —preguntó la Marvell con inseguridad.

—No lo sé, Wendy —respondió el peli rosado—. Todos los árboles son iguales.

—¿No puedes decirnos un camino con tu olfato, Natsu? —inquirió la Heartfilia deteniéndose.

Natsu negó con la cabeza. Su olfato no distinguía ningún olor más que el de la humedad impregnada en el ambiente y los animales que se escabullían alrededor de ellos. El pelinegro se puso en cuclillas tratando de ver a través de la niebla que cubría la parte inferior del lugar.

—Mierda, hemos estado caminando en círculos —indicó el Dragon Slayer de Hierro reconociendo las huellas frescas sobre el suelo.

—¿Qué? No puede ser posible —el Fullbuster apretó los dientes.

—Gajeel tiene razón —respondió la pelirroja—. Ya había visto este árbol.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —Happy preguntó incrédulo, con una gota resbalando por su nuca.

—Tal vez deberíamos marcar por dónde hemos pasado para evitar perdernos —sugirió Lily.

—¡Yosh! ¡Yo lo hago! —Natsu saltó emocionado—. ¡Karyu no Ho-…!

—¡Detente, idiota! —le gritó el mago de hielo tapando su boca—. ¡Queremos marcar un árbol, no destruir el bosque!

—Bah, me arruinas la diversión —el Dragneel se detuvo, cruzándose de brazos.

Deambularon tallando la corteza de los árboles con afiladas rocas que encontraron por el camino y con cuchillos de hierro creados por Gajeel. Pareció que habían avanzado al no toparse con las partes que ya habían recorrido. Caminaban con despreocupación hasta que los Dragon Slayer se detuvieron abruptamente al mismo tiempo. Miraron hacia una dirección por detrás de ellos, agudizando sus sentidos. Natsu giró la cabeza hacia un extremo donde escuchó un ruido, mirando hacia un punto no identificado entre los árboles y la espesa niebla.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó la rubia con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

—Hay alguien allí —dijo la peli azul con voz baja.

—¿Alguien? —Erza los siguió con la mirada—. Estén alerta, puede ser un enemigo.

—No —dijo el Redfox vagamente—. Huele a…

Se oyó el crujir de varias hojas secas y ramas sobre el suelo conforme se acercaban varios pasos rápidos. Antes de que el pelinegro terminara su oración, una mujer salió corriendo de entre un par de árboles. Su cabello azul era lo único que se distinguía con facilidad sobre el traje negro que llevaba puesto.

—¡Gray-samaaaaaaaa!

Juvia, con lágrimas en los ojos, se lanzó con los brazos abiertos hacia el Fullbuster, tirándolo al suelo.

—¡Juvia estaba tan preocupada, Gray-sama! Juvia creía que no volvería a verlo.

—¿Q-Qué demonios? —murmuraba el aludido por debajo de la maga.

—¿Juvia? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Erza con las manos sobre la cadera.

—El Maestro nos mandó —respondió otra voz entrecortada a unos metros de distancia.

Otra figura se distinguía conforme se acercaba con lentitud.

—¿Enana? —Gajeel reconoció el aroma de la maga.

La McGarden apareció poco después de Juvia, vestida con su traje de murciélago, las alas con múltiples rasgaduras en toda su extensión. Estaba agitada, inspirando grandes bocanadas de aire, tratando de recuperar el aliento y normalizar el ritmo de su respiración.

—¡Levy-chan! —exclamó Lucy con cierto alivio.

—Hola Lu-chan —respondió en voz baja—. Perdón si los asustamos. Llevo corriendo desde que salimos del gremio. No es fácil seguir a Juvia cuando quiere encontrar a _Gray-sama. _

—¿Cómo fue que llegaron hasta aquí? ¿Cómo nos encontraron? —preguntó la Exceed blanca.

—No fue muy difícil —Levy sonrió, hablando con normalidad—. Creé un puente con Solid Script para cruzar desde el muelle. Y Juvia llegó nadando. Fue más fácil seguir las marcas de los árboles.

—¡¿Podrían callarse de una vez y quitármela de encima?! —interrumpió el mago de hielo.

Lograron retirar a la Lockser del cuerpo del mago.

—Juvia está contenta de que Gray-sama se encuentre bien.

—Sí, sí, mucho amor —murmuró Natsu con impaciencia—. Ahora necesitamos encontrar lo que sea que venimos a buscar.

—Las reliquias de la Maestra Mavis. Están en una mansión que se encuentra en el centro de la isla —aclaró la McGarden.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Happy la miraba con curiosidad.

—El Maestro nos lo dijo. Fue por eso que nos envió. Además, nos pidió que les advirtiéramos que si no terminamos la misión antes de la medianoche, nos quedaremos atrapados aquí hasta que la isla vuelva a aparecer dentro de un año.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamaron los demás al unísono.

—¿N-No regresar e-en un a-año? —tartamudeó la Heartfilia—. ¡Me largo de aquí!

La Scarlet la volvió a jalar de su velo.

—Si intentas irte, sólo terminarás perdiéndote. Ya estamos aquí, terminemos con la misión rápido y volvamos al gremio.

—Apoyo a Erza —dijo la Dragon Slayer del Cielo—. Entre más rápido encontremos las cosas del Maestro, más pronto nos iremos.

—Aún así, no sabemos cómo encontrar esa mansión —dijo Pantherlily cruzado de brazos.

Levy metió la mano a un bolsillo de su traje, sacando un pequeño papel y una pluma.

—¡Hice un mapa! —dijo animadamente—. Ya casi termino toda la estructura del bosque y según mis cálculos, deberíamos estar aquí —indicó con el dedo un punto cercano a un círculo centrado—. No nos tardaremos mucho en llegar.

—¡Eres una genio, Levy-chan! —Lucy abrazó a su amiga.

Los magos reanudaron su camino, siguiendo el trayecto trazado por la McGarden. Arribaron a una zona circular, libre de árboles. En el centro se alcanzaba a distinguir una gran casa rectangular, oculta entre maleza y más niebla. Los Exceed flotaban por encima de sus acompañantes. Charle inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada.

—Parece que ya llegamos.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_KuroNeko, Karo-chan, ¿creían que no iba a poner GaLe o qué? Ay, lo siento, pero es que es mi pareja favorita :C_

_(__**SPOILER 309**__. Hace tiempo que no comento de los capítulos pero...¡me aburro! :C ¡Quiero los juegos! Y por fin pensé que habría una muerte. -.- No me gustan pero bueno, Arcadios no era muy importante que digamos, ni que me cayera bien del todo. En fin. Repito. Quiero los juegos :C)._

_Sí, este…quería terminar este fic. (De hecho ya tengo idea para uno nuevo. ¡No me maten, no abandonaré los otros!) Ehh…pero no sé. ¿Lo dejo? ¿Lo publico hasta el próximo año? Díganme por favor -.- _

_P.D. ¡Encontré cómo poner el jodido guión largo! C:_

_P.D.2 Soy feliz porque en el OVA 4 pusieron la escena GaLe de la playa :3_


	3. La Leyenda de la Isla Negra Parte III

_LSAJF SFASPD ¡SOY LIBRE! :D (bueno, soy libre desde el Viernes pero apenas terminé este capítulo XD). Ya lo necesitaba. Tengo tantas ideas para Navidad. Y ya en Diciembre y yo con mis tonterías de Halloween. En fin, no me maten Q.Q HE VUELTO. SOY JODIDAMENTE FELIZ _

_Aunque por dentro me estoy muriendo porque sufriré sin Fairy Tail por dos semanas :C Cuando por fin habían vuelto a los juegos T_T_

_**Disclaimer: **__Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad del torturador __**Hiro Mashima. **_

* * *

**La Leyenda de la Isla Negra. Parte III**

—¿Qué carajo?

Natsu, al igual que los demás, observaba con los ojos muy abiertos el panorama. Una enorme mansión se levantaba en el centro de la zona, cubierta de maleza y ramas que trepaban tortuosamente a lo largo de sus paredes con pintura quebrada. Una capa de niebla flotaba rodeándola en la parte más inferior, creando un espeso manto gris que se elevaba sobre el suelo. Había ventanas con los vidrios rotos y los trozos de madera de las puertas estaban corroídos por el paso de los años.

—Juvia tiene un mal presentimiento —dijo la maga de agua encogiéndose un poco.

—Esperen, ¿qué demonios es eso? —Gray apuntó hacia abajo, por encima de los arbustos en que todos terminaron escondiéndose.

—No me digas que… —un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la rubia al identificar _aquello__—__. _¡Un fantasma!

Una figura blanquecina que se hallaba de pie en la entrada de la mansión viró con rapidez al oír el grito. Erza la jaló hacia abajo mientras los otros también se ocultaban entre los frondosos matorrales.

—¡Silencio, Lucy! —exclamó en forma de susurro—. No queremos ser descubiertos.

—P-Pero, Erza, tú también lo viste. E-Eso era…

—Ya lo sabemos —interrumpió el Redfox con tosquedad—. Pero no me importa lo que sean, los destruiré —dijo tronándose los nudillos y poniéndose de pie.

—Espera idiota —su Exceed negro se elevó sobre su cabeza jalándolo del cabello—. Tenemos que idear una estrategia antes de actuar precipitadamente.

—Lily tiene razón —habló la Dragon Slayer del Cielo—. Hay que hallar una forma de entrar sin ser descubiertos.

—O por lo menos de retrasar el tiempo para que nos identifiquen —continuó Charle.

—¿Pero cómo? —cuestionó Happy preocupado.

—Tengo una idea —sonrió la McGarden—. Síganme.

-o-o-o-

—¿Qué tienes en mente Levy-chan? —cuestionó la maga celestial.

Habían seguido a la peli azul entre los árboles girando en torno a la mansión hasta quedar en la parte trasera. Levy se aseguró que no se distinguiera en los alrededores ninguna de las figuras espectrales que habían visto al frente de la casa.

—Mi plan es simple —habló con rapidez—. Tenemos que entrar por este lado, donde parece no haber nadie. Hay que llegar al techo, bajamos, recuperamos la reliquia del Maestro y nos vamos.

—Es muy fácil decirlo —se quejó Gray—. ¿Qué pasa si nos topamos con una de esas _cosas_?

—Por favor, son fantasmas. No creo que puedan hacernos nada —el Dragneel sonrió de lado.

—No sabemos qué habilidades puedan tener —intervino la pelirroja—. Sean fantasmas o no, debemos tener cuidado.

—Bah, sólo necesitamos patear traseros —Gajeel chocó uno de sus puños cerrados con la palma cerrada de la otra mano, en ademán de pelea—. ¿Acaso necesito un curso especializado para eso?

—Patear traseros —murmuró Lily—. Sí, ese es Gajeel —se resignó suspirando.

—¿Y cómo vamos a entrar? —preguntó el Exceed azul.

—Nosotros podemos llevarlos volando, uno por uno —sugirió la gata blanca.

—¡Esperen! —intervino Lucy con una sonrisa—. Traje mi Fleuve d'etoiles conmigo. Puede que nos sirva para cruzar hasta el techo desde aquí.

—Buena idea —sonrió la Marvell.

La rubia extendió su arma, lanzándola con todas sus fuerzas por los aires. Pero al final, el lazo cayó al suelo, creando una línea recta hasta donde se encontraban.

—Creo que el látigo no alcanza —dijo con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

—¿Ah, en serio? —murmuró Charle con sarcasmo.

—Propongo que los llevemos volando —sugirió el Exceed negro.

—Me parece bien —Erza asintió con la cabeza—. Pero será mejor que no todos entremos por el mismo lugar o podrían tendernos una trampa. Nos dividiremos. La mitad irá por abajo y que los demás lleguen al techo.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. Siguiendo las indicaciones de la Scarlet, los Exceed y los Dragon Slayer aterrizaron en un tejado empolvado y cubierto de telarañas por todos lados. Gray, Lucy, Erza, Levy y Juvia terminaron ocultándose por las puertas traseras, mirando de reojo al interior de la mansión a través de las ventanas rotas. Pero sólo había oscuridad. Pasaron varios minutos en el que nadie hizo ningún movimiento.

—Bah, esto es aburrido —se quejó el Dragneel—. ¿Por qué no entramos?

—Iré a ver qué sucede —el Dragon Slayer de Hierro bajó de un salto, llegando con los otros magos.

La McGarden fue la primera en notarlo. Giró la cabeza hacia él.

—¿Gajeel? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Turisteando —contestó con sarcasmo—. ¿Qué te parece que hago?

—_Grosero __—_Levy infló las mejillas—. ¿No deberías estar arriba? —preguntó ignorando su comentario.

—Se sentía tan preocupado que no pudo evitar venir a ver si estabas bien —contestó Lily apareciendo por un lado con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¡¿Qué mierda?! —exclamó el pelinegro mientras la McGarden agachaba la mirada, completamente sonrojada—. Salamander se queja de que no hay acción. Y opino lo mismo. ¿Por qué demonios seguimos sin hacer nada?

—¡Shhh! —lo chitó Erza—. No debemos ser descubiertos.

—Pero si aquí no hay nada —continuó Gajeel.

Gray se incorporó un poco.

—Es cierto. No parece que quieran atacarnos.

—Juvia apoya todo lo que diga Gray-sama —habló la maga de agua con las manos juntas a la altura de su pecho.

Unos segundos después, se escuchó la voz de la Marvell.

—¡Natsu-san, espera!

—¡Karyuu no Hoko!

—¡Mierda, Natsu!

Erza se incorporó, viendo hacia la columna de fuego que atravesaba el techo llegando al interior y levantando una capa de humo. Los magos se apresuraron en entrar, caminando entre escombros y nubes de polvo que impedían la visión. Se escuchaba la risa del Dragneel por todo el lugar, haciendo eco.

—Lo sentimos —una figura blanca logró distinguirse entre las penumbras—. Tratamos de detenerlo, pero ya saben cómo es Natsu.

—No te preocupes por eso, Charle —contestó Erza—. ¡Natsu, idiota! ¡¿Por qué actúas por tu cuenta?!

—Bah, todo estaba muy tedioso —el Dragon Slayer de fuego apareció una vez disipado el desastre que había hecho—. Además, aquí no hay nada.

—¿Pero, y los fantasmas? —preguntó una temblorosa Lucy.

—Supongo que tal vez sólo era magia de ilusión para evitar que cualquiera entrara —contestó Lily.

—El viejo y sus historias locas —Gajeel chasqueó la lengua.

—Es lo que dije desde el principio —murmuró el Fullbuster—. Busquemos las reliquias del Maestro y salgamos de aquí.

Pasaron unos minutos inspeccionando la casa en medio de la oscuridad. Levy logró crear un poco de luz con su Solid Script, facilitando la tarea en gran medida. Después de un rato, la maga de agua distinguió un reflejo metálico que brillaba sobre la superficie de madera a sus pies.

—¡Chicos! Juvia cree haber encontrado algo.

Los demás se acercaron. Wendy sopló una ráfaga de aire levantando el polvo que cubría el suelo y descubriendo una placa circular de metal que se encontraba incrustada en el piso. El Redfox comenzó a romper la madera que la rodeaba con algunos cuchillos de hierro. Rápidamente, lograron extraer un largo cilindro metálico que parecía ser lo que buscaban.

—¡Jaja, lo encontramos! —gritó alegre el peli rosado.

—¿Tú o Juvia? —dijo Gray por lo bajo.

—Ya que lo tenemos, ahora vámonos por favor —Happy comenzó a temblar.

La Heartifilia, ofreciéndose a irse primero, se apresuró en buscar una salida al otro extremo de donde habían entrado. Los demás la siguieron poco después.

—Esto me da mala espina —susurró la McGarden.

—De hecho, todo está muy silencioso —dijo también el Exceed Negro.

—Esta casa está abandona, ¿qué esperaban? —contestó el Dragon Slayer de Hierro.

De repente, un grito agudo retumbó por todo el lugar. La rubia, con lágrimas en los ojos llegó corriendo de nuevo hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos, deshaciéndose de los zapatos de tacón que llevaba para poder escapar con mayor facilidad, aludiendo haber visto un fantasma.

—Tranquilízate, Lucy —intervino la Scarlet—. Debió haber sido sólo tu imaginación.

—¡Pero es cierto, yo lo vi! ¡Era horripilante! Debieron ponerle un letrero que dijera: Cuidado con el muerto. No asustarse. ¡Es en serio, debemos salir de aquí!

—De acuerdo —asintió Erza.

Todos se apresuraron en cruzar la mansión, distinguiendo una puerta entreabierta que dejaba ver los frondosos árboles del bosque que habían cruzado. Poco a poco un fuerte y espantoso olor se extendió por todo el lugar.

—Iaj, ¿quién se murió aquí? —Natsu se tapó la nariz con dos dedos, haciendo que su voz cambiara—. Mierda, tener el olfato desarrollado no es nada bueno en estas condiciones.

—Huele a huevo podrido —el Fullbuster se cubrió el rostro con una manga de su traje—. Demasiado podrido.

—Larguémonos ya.

Gajeel caminó al frente, pero al momento de querer cruzar la puerta, ésta se cerró con violencia, sellándose con varios trozos de madera rotos que colgaban a su lado.

—¿Se van tan pronto? Pero si la fiesta no ha empezado aún.

Una mujer anciana surgió de entre las sombras. Su vestido negro se perdía en la oscuridad del lugar y su cabello blanco y despeinado apuntaba en todas direcciones.

—¿Quién es usted? —cuestionó Erza demandante.

—Mi nombre no tiene importancia —respondió la mujer—. Pero pueden llamarme la bruja ceniza. Soy la guardiana de esta isla. Lamento informarles, pero ustedes no saldrán con vida de aquí, Fairy Tail —dijo viendo el tatuaje que dejaba ver el brazo de la pelirroja—. Su Maestra Mavis me condenó a quedar encerrada aquí por toda la eternidad, pero ahora que ella está muerta, me vengaré de todos ustedes —extendió sus brazos al frente, agitando ambas manos levemente.

En pocos segundos, varias figuras traslúcidas emergieron del suelo, creando un círculo alrededor de los magos.

—¡Yo se los dije! ¡Yo se los dije! —gritó la Heartfilia desesperada.

—Estamos rodeados —Lily adoptó su forma de batalla, destruyendo su traje de calabaza.

—Todos en posición —indicó Erza mientras chocaban espaldas unos con otros.

—Resultará incómodo pelear con estos disfraces —dijo la McGarden.

—T-Tengo miedo —murmuró Wendy con un rostro de pesar.

—J-Juvia también…

Natsu corrió hacia una de las siluetas.

—¡Regresen al lugar de donde vinieron! —exclamó lanzando puñetazos que atravesaban a los enemigos—. ¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡No puedo golpearlos!

—¡Idiota! ¡No intentes golpearlo con los puños! —Gray se adelantó hacia uno de ellos—. ¡Ice-Make: Ice Hammer!

El martillo de hielo impactó contra el fantasma, haciendo que desapareciera.

—¡Eso es! ¡Atáquenlos con magia! —gritó la Scarlet cambiando su armadura—. ¡Kansou: Tenrin no Yoroi! —varias decenas de espadas rodearon a la pelirroja.

—¡Ábrete, puerta del Toro Dorado! ¡Taurus!

Los rugidos de los tres Dragon Slayer impactaron contra la mitad de los espíritus.

—¡Water Slicer!

—¡Solid Script: Fire!

En pocos minutos y después de un mínimo gasto de magia, habían acabado con todos ellos. Una carcajada por parte de la bruja retumbó otra vez, haciendo que volvieran a aparecer, esta vez en un número mayor.

—Oh no —Happy comenzó a temblar.

—Tenemos que derrotarla a ella —comenzó a decir la Exceed blanca—, o los fantasmas nunca se irán.

—Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo —respondió Levy—. Ya casi es media noche.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —cuestionó la Marvell con preocupación.

—Sólo podemos hacer una cosa —Erza apretó los dientes.

-o-o-o-

—¡Esto no es de hombres! —declaró Gray con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡No es momento de imitar a Elfman, cierra la boca y sigue corriendo! —le espetó la rubia.

—Creo que yo mojé mi traje —habló Happy con lágrimas cubriendo su rostro—. ¡No, esto se lava en seco!

—¡Cállate y vuela! —le espetó la Exceed blanca por un lado—. ¡Te compraremos otro!

—Juvia no volverá a huir con una capa.

—¡No es divertido correr con disfraces! —gritó también el peli rosado a la vez que su cabeza de dragón se agitaba por encima de él—. ¡Para la próxima vengamos con otra ropa!

—¿Piensas volver el año entrante? —cuestionó Lily con incredulidad—. Suerte, yo me quedo en el gremio.

-o-o-o-

Después de haber atravesado el bosque siguiendo las marcas dejadas anteriormente, los magos lograron cruzar el mar mediante diversos hechizos para aterrizar sobre el muelle, que se agitaba por el oleaje producido a la vez que la isla regresaba a las profundidades. Justo después, las campanas de la Iglesia hicieron eco por toda Magnolia, anunciado las doce de la noche a toda la ciudad. Recuperando el aliento, los magos emprendieron su camino de regreso al gremio. Las personas seguían en las calles, disfrutando de la diversión y las golosinas del Halloween como si nada hubiera pasado. Cruzando las puertas de Fairy Tail, se desplomaron en la entrada.

—Oi, chicos, se han perdido de toda la noche, ¿por qué tardaron tanto? —cuestionó Macao llegando por un lado.

—No tienes idea —murmuró Erza con pesadez.

Logrando incorporarse, se acercaron hacia Makarov, que se hallaba sentado sobre la barra. La pelirroja le entregó el cilindro metálico. El Dreyar lo inspeccionó con el ojo que llevaba descubierto y sonrió con amplitud.

—Sabía que lo lograrían. Sin esto, no hubiera podido completar el plan que llevaba ideando desde hace un año. Espero que no les haya resultado un problema.

—Pues a decir verdad… —comenzó a decir Lucy pero terminó pateada por el Fullbuster—. ¡Gray! —reclamó, pero al final guardó silencio.

—Y bueno, ¿qué se supone que es? —cuestionó el Redfox cruzándose de brazos.

Los demás miraron hacia el Maestro, que con unos pequeños giros en uno de los extremos del cilindro, logró abrirlo. Vertió un líquido rojo oscuro en una taza vacía. Mirándolo inquisitivos, los demás se preguntaban si sería un elixir o algún tipo de poción poderosa. Makarov lo bebió lentamente hasta terminarlo y decir una simple palabra.

—Delicioso.

Todos arquearon las cejas y se miraron confundidos hasta que el hombre volvió a hablar.

—Esto es herencia de la Primera para todos nosotros —dijo con solemnidad—. ¡Su ponche especial de frutas! —exclamó agregando una sonora carcajada—. ¡Con esto tendremos la mejor celebración de Halloween de Fairy Tail de todos los tiempos!

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que pudieron articular todos al mismo tiempo.

— Los mandé a esa misión porque no me acordaba de la receta, pero recordé que la Primera había hecho una última porción antes de _irse_. Ahora podremos renovar la tradición del ponche de Halloween anual —volvió a reír con alegría.

Los magos lo miraron con un tic en el ojo mientras se acercaban amenazadoramente al Maestro. Makarov bajó de la barra y comenzó a retroceder varios pasos hasta que chocó con una pared. Las sombras de los jóvenes lo cubrieron por completo.

—Bueno, lo importante es que trabajaron en equipo y que tendrán una anécdota qué contar sobre la misión —el Dreyar duplicó su tamaño, haciendo retroceder a los magos—, ¿verdad? ¿O tienen algo más qué decir?

—¿Eh? ¿Feliz Halloween? —murmuraron al unísono.

Carcajadas y gritos perduraron el resto de la noche hasta el amanecer, donde se veía a cada mago dormido y acurrucado en un rincón después de haber pasado una velada de lo más _divertida. _Y es que ese ponche, parecía tener algo más que simples frutas…

_Fin _

* * *

_/o/ El final fue un asco. Como siempre -.- (Kishimoto…¿qué has hecho? Perdonen, pero sigo traumada con el último capítulo de Naruto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él?). Ya pues. En fin. Como ya terminé mi tontería de Halloween, ¡sigue Navidad! Jojojo, sí. Empezaré con un one-shot de GaLe. ¡Yuju! Sayonara. Gracias por leer (: _


End file.
